Mr Love
Journalist husband of Marnie Span. Early Life Born in Romford, he was known to be rather quiet at times moody and also socially awkward and lacking in confidence. He managed to become a journalist despite such tendencies and ended up marrying Marnie. The couple appeared to be in love but there were many cracks with the couple until Marnie began to be unfaithful and having had enough of him even though he wanted to work things out she dumped him and moved to Grasmere Valley with the intention of divorcing him. Mr Love is devastated as he still wants to be with Marnie. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Mr Love discovered that from the picture that the one taking the photo as seen in the reflection was none other than DC Robins himself. As he made the discovery DC confesses all and begins to tell the truth that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. DC was in fact the one who ghost wrote the autobiography of Veronica and explained that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul Masters's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to runaway with an non existent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise Masters, Poppy's mother, having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrong doing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson. Despite being the hero of the situation and being the one who exposed the true horrors of what was happening soon after Mrs Holland thanked him for all his efforts, he walked out of the Mega School Reunion into the night and was not seen by anyone for months. Volume 33 Re-appearing after the humiliation he suffered during the Mega School Reunion when his wife publicly ended their marriage, Mr Love now having nothing to live for decides to be part of the terrorist plot of Zeba, Miss Chalis and Robin Cross to blow up the Midwoodcote business block. He is the man on the outside who actually has access to the detonator which is located in a coded small building. He is spotted by Marnie who is feeling fearful over the news reports by Madame Neptune about what is happening. Wanting to talk to him she chases after him but he runs to the building and proceeds to press the button while Marnie pleads for forgiveness and for him to stop. Volume 37 He, Finnerly McDowell and Lucy Cagbhe do a special investigation report as to who put the litter on the lawn of the University which turns out to be Keila Miser. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 6 Out of the House The gang have Barbara Young, an elderly lady who was kicked out of her own house by her ‘good daughter’ Jennifer Young and Mr Love, who had split up from his wife and had been couch surfing with his parents move into their house with Nanny Prescot being Barbara’s friend and Mr Love managing to get in due to Abdul McGray and Devon’s insistence. They soon go to see Kevin Davis who is talking to another pastor Trevin Wax to get some advice as to how to resolve the situation. Nanny Prescot originally mistakes Trevin as needing help before asking him for some advice as to how to get Barbara and Mr Love back into their homes. They soon hatch a plan which sees them all going to Barbara’s house and making Mr Love’s wife Marnie Span be brought their to hear Jennifer Young’s singing in order to confront the two. Jennifer clearly has invited them, Stephen Morrison turns up as Marnie’s new boyfriend and Jamie Sparr a homeless guy who lives outside pops in and complains about Jennifer constant singing. Soon the gang all appear as does Barbara’s other daughter Kerri Young who had been on crack and is her least favourite daughter but who clearly still loves her. Jennifer acts like she is perfect but is heartless and does not seem to care about putting her own mother out on the street just to have the house to herself. However when the deed is found out to still be under Mrs Young’s name, Barbara manages to turn the tables with the help of Nanny Prescot and she kicks Jennifer out and slamming the door in her face, multiple times. Mr Love is very scared but he tells Marnie how much he loves her even though he can’t compete with Stephen who is seen as more of a manly, handsome guy. He confesses how he has messed up and how he would die for her. She tearfully accepts him back and the two renew as it were the wedding vows then and there. At the end of the episode Nanny Prescot manages to get them all into their houses and even managed to find a home for Jamie Sparr. Episode 18 Don't Leave Me this Way Nanny Prescot ends up having a Holiday Club meeting at the her house which it seemed all sorts of people turned up including Mr Love who is going through a hard separation. Randy Morris is also there during which he is dumped by his girlfriend Bianca as The Hallmark Men arrive who are a long line of men from Hallmark movies to which Bianca would rather date one of them than Randy. There Nanny Prescot and Madea tell Randy with the help of Mr Love story of being used how relationship are not about you using them but as Christ had done, putting yourself out to help others. Season 6 Episode 16 Love Bomb Wanda Wellingham's Agape church proceed to love bomb people into the church and they don't accept that they end up kidnapping them. They love hugs and also are part of the NAR movement with Wanda claiming to hear voice from God telling her to do things. They end up taking over The Moogles Cafe until Mr Love whose wife Marnie Span has just split up complains how lonely he is outside the café. The Agape church desperate to recruit him go after him chasing him. He legs it to Elysian Fields soon making the group there problem.